bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Herculean Ultor
Herculean Ultor Skill 'Wrath of the Ancient (80% boost to Atk, 50% boost to Def, boost elemental based damage & 20% boost to critical hit rate) 'Burst 'Titan's Fury (16 combo Fire attack on single foe, casts Taunt, massively boosts own Def for 1 turn, & additional massive damage dealing effect for 1 turn; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 32 BC) 'Brave Burst Titan's Rampage (20 combo Fire attack on all foes, casts Taunt, massively boosts own Def, massively boosts Atk for 1 turn, & boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 20 BC) Brave Burst Titan's Incarnation (3 combo Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 1 turn & massively boosts all parameters for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 18 BC) Skill Soul of the Ancient (40% boost to Atk, Def & renders self able to withstand 1 KO attack when Blades of Ultor is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary "You want to get stronger? Go get Ultor and give this a (Y)!" And Gumi finally did it. They released 7* forms of the Soul Bound Saga units. They were powercreeps during their first release and now they became even bigger powercreeps? Find out more! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Let me get this straight. Ultor's 6* form had the highest non-crit damage Leader Skill in the game. Now, Ultor's 7* form brought that Leader Skill up a notch and buffed it even further. The 80% Atk boost and the 50% Def boost is nothing to scoff at. It was quite interesting to see Alpha boost 80% Atk to all units, not just limited to one element. Now, with Ultor's 7* form, the stat boosts expand further to even a 50% Def boost. These boosts are amazing as Ultor has the second best Def-boosting Leader Skill in the game, first being Kaito. The 80% Atk boost may not be the best, but there's a lot more to talk about than just that. Ultor's elemental weakness damage boost receives an upgrade from 75% to 100%. This is just as good as Maxwell's Leader Skill. In combination with Ultor's 80% Atk boost, the squad is able to dish out quite a lot of damage. Unfortunately, speaking of the elemental damage boost, it does not work with elemental buffs. This means that elemental buffs from Shida will not work with this Leader Skill. You have to use the original element to receive the elemental damage boost. Ultor's Leader Skill also boosts critical rate by 20%. This is amazing as this is a passive Havoc Axe to all of your units. Already, your critical rate becomes 30% (10% from base + 20% from Ultor's Leader Skill. Imagine using double Ultor leads and equipping all units with Havoc Axe. This makes crit buffers unnecessary as double Ultor leads and Havoc Axe reach the critical rate cap of the game: 70%. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ultor's BB utilizes a 600% damage modifier, which is actually just as good as his SBB. The damage output on this BB is quite insane when mentioning how high Ultor's BB damage modifier is and how high Ultor's Atk is. Ultor comes back with the Taunt buff, which hurls all attacks to the user. This works very well in combination with "BB regen when attacked" buffs as the unit will be able to effectively cast Taunt every turn. Worry not if Ultor takes all of the hits because Ultor gets a 250% Def buff to keep himself safe from any damage that may be deemed severe. However, it is important to note that this cannot mitigate any fixed damage attacks and there are ways for enemies to have Atk high enough to deal a significant amount of damage. A new addition has been added to Ultor and that is the Damage over Time debuff (DoT). This doesn't deal a significant amount of damage, however. It's simply another version of Poison, but it deals damage based off of a 500% damage modifier instead of damage proportional to the enemy's max HP. One huge downside is that the BB is single-target, limiting the damage distribution to one unit. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Ultor's SBB utilizes a 600% damage modifier, much like his BB. It functions just like his BB, with the exception of the DoT debuff and the addition of the 200% Atk buff and the 50% crit damage boost. The 200% Atk buff that Ultor's SBB utilizes is the best in the game. It completely outclasses Ark's 140% Atk buff. With an Atk buff this high, it's safe to say that the Atk buff can indeed make a significant difference in damage. However, unlike other Atk buffs, Ultor's Atk buff only lasts for one turn. Speaking of damage, the 50% crit damage boost is quite significant as well. However, there is no critical rate buff that comes with Ultor's SBB. A critical rate buff is recommended to make good use of Ultor's critical damage buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Goodbye, Raaga? Goodbye, Zenia? Eh, no. Ultor's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average UBB damage modifier: 1000%. There is a lot more when it comes to Ultor's damage output. Essentially, take two Maxwells and mash it into one UBB. Ultor boosts critical damage by 300%. This might seem RNG based, but there's more. Ultor boosts Atk, Def, Rec, and critical rate by 300%. Earlier, we saw Raaga boost all stats by 150%. Now, Ultor outclasses Raaga's UBB buffs with his 300% buff. Unfortunately, these buffs are only for himself, which hogs all of these powerful buffs to himself. However, the 300% critical rate buff seems quite redundant. The critical rate cap is 70% and anything higher will become wasted. Not saying that this is bad. At least the buff takes the critical rate to its cap. Ultor also mitigates damage by 75%. While this is very good, it only lasts for one turn. Elimo's UBB mitigates 75% of the damage taken and the mitigation buff lasts for 3 turns. Overall, this UBB sounds quite selfish. It barely provides utility for the squad as it is all just for Ultor himself. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Very nice. Ultor boosts his Atk and Def by 40%. Ultor's Atk is already high and Blades of Ultor already gives a very high Atk and Def boost. Now, Ultor's Atk can reach even higher parameters. Ultor's critical damage is boosted by 200%, which pairs very well with his SBB and UBB, allowing his damage to become drastically higher than without. Ultor also receives an Angel Idol effect when below 20% HP, similar to how Selena's Extra Skill works. This is amazing as this pairs very well with Ultor's Taunt buffs. Ultor can also tank single-target ultimate attacks, like Xie'Jing's Soul Extinguish, by using his Taunt buff and his Angel Idol buff, but this can only be done once per battle. Do take note that Ultor will be suffering the loss of an HP boost from Spheres. This can be fixed by using HP leads and spheres like Heresy Orb, Fallacy Orb, Impiety Orb, etc. Arena Score: 9/10 Provided that criticals are hard to land, Ultor makes the perfect Leader for dealing the most amount of damage possible. With the right units, one could potentially eliminate two or even three units on the opponent's side of the field. This utilizes all of Ultor's Leader Skill. If Ultor were to be equipped with the Aegis Cloak and he uses his BB, Ultor will take almost no damage from attacks. This takes his 50% boost to DEF from his Leader Skill to consideration. As a Leader, Ultor can tank and deal heavy amounts of damage along with his supporting units. Since his BB is mostly going to be used more than his SBB and his BB is single-target, he is hard to use as a sub unit. However, as a Leader, the single-target part of his BB won't matter if you were to kill two or units on the opponent's team. Ultor has a 11-hit count on his normal attack, with 22 BC/hit, which makes him good enough for BC generation. If you have units with double-hit count spheres, you can easily get everyone's BB filled and ready for the 2nd turn, even without a BB lead. Stats Score: 10/10 We knew that the Soul Bound Saga units were going to receive high stats and they got them. Ultor's Atk is the one that sticks out the most as he currently holds the title of having the highest Atk stat in the game. His HP is also up there and his Def and Rec stats are well above average. With such a high Atk stat, Ultor's damage output becomes massive. In terms of typing, my type preference for Ultor is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Ultor has made a long way through the metagame and he came back with the highest Atk stat in the game. He is also one of two units that utilize the Taunt buff, which works very well in conjunction with his Extra Skill that grants him the Angel Idol buff. This makes Ultor extremely useful in Trials where ultimate attacks are most common in enemies. Ultor can be used to cross a certain HP threshold and force the enemy to aim the ultimate attack towards Ultor. Speaking of Taunt, the Taunt buff works very well in conjunction with the "BB regen when attacked" buffs that Lilly Matah, Diana, Kikuri, etc. utilize. This allows Ultor to efficiently use his BB/SBB without any problems of BB gauging. Conclusion Total Score: 8.9/10 How strong can Ultor get? How high can his Atk go?! Ultor or Tridon? Ultor! Tridon! Comment below on what you think of Ultor! How strong can he get? Is he too strong? Or did he struggle during the July maintenance? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Creator Maxwell *Cyclopean Ultor *Ice Legend Selena *Deimos Thunderborn Category:Blog posts